


home has never felt this far

by 221bdisneystreet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Langst, this is gonna be pretty sad sorry y'all, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bdisneystreet/pseuds/221bdisneystreet
Summary: He’s been thrust into a destiny he didn’t ask for, an adventure that will write his name in the stars.Yet sometimes, he just wants to go back to the basics and feel at ease.





	home has never felt this far

**Author's Note:**

> The title and this fic in general was inspired by Troye Sivan's "Ease." I would definitely suggest you listen to the song while reading this.
> 
> Shoutout to Brigid (@angstinspace) for being an amazing beta! <3

When Lance looks out at the stars and comets swimming in the vast sea of celestial darkness, he remembers gazing awestruck from his bedroom window and trying to trace out constellations or wish on shooting stars.

He misses that.

When Lance pilots Blue at full throttle and cheers with unbridled joy as Blue twirls and soars through the skies, he remembers laughing as his three nieces chased him through the yard playing tag.

He misses that.

When Lance helps Hunk bake a batch of cookies for the team, he remembers breathing in the aromas of fresh bread, steaming rice, and sizzling meats as his grandparents, aunts, and uncles scrambled to cook dinner during family reunions.

He misses that.

When Lance plays video games with Pidge and tells her to wipe that sly grin off her face  after her fifth consecutive victory, he remembers fake-pouting whenever he let his nephew beat him in Mario Kart, no matter how easy the level.

He misses that.

When Lance spars with Keith in the training deck and throws him mischievous verbal jabs and gentle punches on the shoulder, he remembers playfully wrestling with his older brother and how he would always end up sitting on his brother’s back triumphantly and being showered with congratulations and hearty chuckles in return.

He misses that.

When Lance receives words of advice and support from Shiro during private heart-to-heart conversations, he remembers getting bear-hugs from his father as he encouraged his son to never give up, follow his dreams, and aim high no matter how rough the circumstances and reassured him that he would always be proud of him.

He misses that.

When Lance gossips with Allura and the mice late into the night while they do makeovers, he remembers painting nails, doing face masks, and giggling over embarrassing secrets with his older sisters on Saturday nights.

He misses that.

When Lance hears Coran fondly tell stories about how seasons and landscapes functioned in Altea, he remembers soaking in the scorching heat of the summer sun or splashing in the puddles as winter raindrops splattered his skin.

He misses that.

When Lance stares out into the evening sky on another planet, sun-kissed golden and dabbled with firelight hues, he remembers standing on the beach to watch the sunset ignite the horizon with shades of strawberry red, citrus orange, and lemonade pink while he wiggled his toes in the sand and the foaming waves lapped up to his ankles.

He misses that.

When Lance curls up under the blankets of his bed and falls asleep to the soothing, muted electronic beats echoing from his (or rather, Pidge’s) headphones, he remembers hearing his mother’s quiet voice sing him lullabies as she tucked him into bed and gave him tender kisses and gentle embraces.

He misses _all_ of that.

He’s a Paladin of Voltron and a defender of the universe. Forged by the flames of battle into a soldier and trapped in the tides of an intergalactic war. Fallen into an epic fate that will bring him despair and hope, loss and victory, hardship and triumph. There is no turning back from what the stars have in store for him.

He says that he’s fine and that he can handle it. He loves the satisfying thrill of the quest, the starry-eyed wonder of traveling through space, the relief and happiness he feels in protecting innocent lives and battling alongside his companions.

In a way, he’s telling the truth. He’s also lying to himself.

For when his heart races with that intoxicating rush of adrenaline, a melancholy sense of longing gnaws under his skin and deep in his bones. 

He just wants to see his father’s wide smile, gleaming like street lamps in the city. He just wants to hear his siblings’ cheerful laughs, ringing like songbirds in springtime. He just wants to feel his mother’s comforting touch, soft as moonlight yet warm as sunlight.

He just wants to go back to the basics. Back to when life was simple, when he wasn’t fighting for the survival of others or even for himself.

Out here, he’s the Blue Paladin. But really, he’s just a young boy. 

He’s Lance McClain.

And he just wants to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to talk to me more about my fics or voltron in general, come find me on tumblr (@221bdisneystreet) or twitter (@mirmirthepanda)!
> 
> I am also currently taking vld drabble/prompt requests, so if you would like to request something, send me a PM on tumblr! [Guidelines can be found here.](http://221bdisneystreet.tumblr.com/post/162667719509/vld-writing-requests)


End file.
